Pinstripe Potoroo
Well, you - you call dat racin'? Fuget abow' de! If youse gonna face Oxide, youse gonna haf t' get past me foist! Ahm da speed champeen eer, 'n' Ahm gonna save da woild! Fowa sizeable fee o' cowrse, hahahahahahahah! - '''Pinstripe Potoroo, Crash Team Racing' A mutated potoroo subjected to the Evolvo-Ray to be Dr. Neo Cortex's bodyguard. He is well known for welding a Tommy Gun and laughing like mad. He made his first appearance in Crash Bandicoot (Game). In all his appearances he is voiced by Brendan O'Brien. =History= Crash Bandicoot Pinstripe (Pinstripe Potoroo) is a high profile character being he is the head of Cortex's power plant. He is the 4th boss of Crash Bandicoot. He is very loyal to Cortex and is not only the CEO of "Cortex Power", he is Cortex's body guard. However, he is only doing it for money. Pinstripe is very defensive and his always armed with is fully loaded sub machine gun, which he randomly fires around his office when he confronts Crash. When Crash deafeats him, Pinstripe accidently shoots the power generator behind the glass wall and the majority of Cortex Castle's power is destroyed. thumb|300px|right|the best villian of the game Crash Team Racing Pinstripe, alone, came back to N. Sanity Island for a vacation in Crash Team Racing. He returns as the fourth boss to race against in Adventure Mode. He is also a playable character if the player uses a cheat or completes a Gem Cup in Adventure Mode to unlock him. At the end of the game, he return home to Tawna who gave birth to twins.They then move to New Jersey where Pinstripe becomes a used car salesman where his tommy gun proved useful for selling. "People decide on a car quickly once my tommy gun comes out." Crash Twinsanity Five years later, the Potoroo family moves back to N. Sanity Island. Pinstripe retired and now hunted everyday. Pinstripe made a brief cameo appearance in this game at Crash's "birthday party" Dr. Cortex organised. He also appeared in a storyboard gem. Crash Boom Bang! Pinstripe returns in Crash Boom Bang! as a playable character.Pisntripe probably joined the challenge just for his lust for money, In this game he dont got any voice, but instead, the game emits sounds (such as hits or bells) as well as replacing his voice, this voice replacing method is similar to '''Starly '''from The Legendary Starfy =Characteristics= Personality Pinstripe is a parody of Mafia gangsters seen in films such as ''Scarface, and talks with a strong Chicago accent. Pinstripe´s gangster accent can be heard in all of his in-game quotes such as "Say Good night!", "Watch your back!" or "Have some of this!". Pinstripe's main weapon is a Thompson SMG, which he uses against Crash in the first game, and is seen wielding it in future appearances. Pinstripe also jokes about doing things for money (as most real-life Mafia do), as heard in CTR; "I'm the speed champion here, and I'm gonna save the world... for a sizable fee, of course!" He seems very grumpy if he loses, probably because he was very close to challenging Oxide. Appearance Pinstripe possesses large ears and dark brown fur,and he always wears a pinkish-red suit and tie (in Twinsanity, he instead dons a black pinstriped suit as seen in a poster in his first appearance).He is almost always holding his Tommy gun,even when he is merely reciting his pre-race speech in CTR. Trivia *In the Crash Games made by Naughty Dog, Pinstripe had the third most hit points in Crash 1, six, beaten by N. Brio (second place), who had nine, and N. Gin, who had five and seven equaling twelve between his two machine forms in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. *Pinstripe is the fourth boss to defeat in every Crash game he is a boss in. *In CTR after defeating Pinstripe, The reward for the fourth Boss Key will teleport the player back to Oxide's side of the map (along with Pinstripe's speech after he's defeated). *Pinstripe seems to be the most violent of all of the characters in the Crash series, as he wields a gun. *His first name is a reference to pin stripe suits the stereotypical gangster attire. *Although it is established that Pinstripe is modeled after Mafia members, he could be more related to a specific one. Tony Montana, (The protagonist of Scarface and famous historical figure) could have been the person that inspired the Naughty Dog staff to create him. Or, it could have been sparked from watching many mobster movies and shows, such as Hawaii Five-o and The Untouchables. *He is 1 of the 3 characters in the series to use guns. The 2nd being Machine Gunner's and the 3rd being Lab Assistant's in Crash 2. *His full name is Don Pinstripelli Potorotti. Category: Characters Category:Evolved Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Antagonists Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Boss Fights Category:mutants